The Administrative Core will play a central and critical role in the mission of the EMDR Center by integrating the activities of the 3 research projects, by promoting and supporting their interaction with other academic entities at CHLA, USC and COH and by supporting the networking with the TMEN community and the scientific community at large. The ulfimate goal of all these activifies is to improve the survival not only of children with ALL and neuroblastoma but all patients with cancer.